Harry Potter: Betrothed
by Delta General 42
Summary: Harry's trial goes a little differently
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Betrothed

A/N: this is a AU Fic so it isn't part of the canon and the pairing is Harry Potter and Susan Bones with a little Mercutio 'Bone/Skelington' Stevens and Daphne Greengrass.

Chapter one: Shock

Susan Amelia Bones was a Hufflepuff Student who was about to go into her Fith Year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

"Susan I'm going to work early there seems to be a trial on at the Ministry that requires the Wizamort do you wish to veiw it over with the rest of the future heads of houses or stay here?" asked Amelia Bones, Susan's Aunt.

"Yes please Auntie I need to learn all I can if I am to lead House Bones on the Wizengmot" replied Susan.

roughly an hour later Susan was sitting next to 'Skelington' Stevens, not many people knew his real name with the exception of Harold James Sirius Charlus Eward Xavier Potter or Just simply known as Harry James Potter who of which was on trial today, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass and on the other side was Theodore Nott, Pansey Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and four empty seat that were for the Houses Peverell, Potter, Black and one unknown house all of which had yet to be claimed.

Susan watched as Fudge Interogated Harry about the so called Dementor attack and how he could produce a fully corporal patronus and when it came to a verdict Not just the Wizengmot raised their hands but Harry as well.

"Well, well, well, Lord Potter may I ask where you have been all this time?" asked Lady Augusta Longbottom.

"W-what?" asked Harry

"Lord Potter now is not the time for playing games are you voting as a member of the Wizengmot?" asked Madam Bones

"What do you mean Lord Potter?" asked Harry

"Wait you mean to tell us that the richest person in this room and the most powerful and Highest ranking out of all of us doesn't know about his heritage?" asked Skelington

"What heritage?" asked Harry

"Can someone please go get some Veritaserum please and some blood Identification paper." requested Lord Greengrass.

two aurors went to fetch the Blood identiy varification paper and the veritaserum.

"We will start with the Blood Paper first and then if needed now if you please Dawlish" said Fudge.

they made a cut along Harry's palm and poured five drops onto the paper and the blood sunk into it a writing appeared and it said:

Name: Harold James Sirius Charlus Edward Xaiver Potter

Mother: Lilian Rose Evans (formally Zatara) Potter

Father: James Charlus Edward Xaiver Louis Donald Potter

Father: Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adoption)

Grandfather: Charlus Eward Xaiver Louis Donald Edger Potter

Grandmother: Dorea Druella Black-Potter

Grandfather: Unknown

Grandmother: Unknown

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Titles:

Lord of the Most Noble and Most Anceint House of Potter

Heir to the Most Noble and Most Anceint House of Black

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble and Wise House of Peverell

Heir of Gryffindor

Heir of Ravenclaw

Magical Abilities:

Animagus (Unlimited/Multiple)

Metamorphagus

Natual Legilimens

Natural Occlumens

Natural Dueling Prodigy

Natural Potions Master

Natural Charms Master

Natural Transfiguration Prodigy

Natural Runes Master

Natural Arthithy Master

Natual Herbologist

Natural Defence Against the Dark Arts Master

WARNING 10 BLOCKS IN PLACE DO NOT REMOVE UNTIL 15 YEARS OLD

WARNING SOUL FRAGMENT TRAPPED IN SCAR MAY CAUSE DAMAGE IN LATER LIFE

Vaults in Posession:

Peverell Family Vault

Peverell Heir loom Vault

Potter Family Vault

Potter Heir loom Vault

Gryffindor Vault

Merlin Vault

Slytherin Vault (By Conquest)

Ravenclaw Vault

Properties:

Potter Manor

Black Family Home

Peverell Castle

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry (Optional)

Merlin Wood

Other Possesions:

Elder Wand- Elder, Theastral tail hair, 15 inches

Resurection Stone

Invisiblity Cloak

Wand- Holly, Phoenix Feather, 11 inches

Wand- Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches

Wand- Willow, Unicorn Hair, 10 3/4 inches

Wand- Rowan, Theastral and Griffin Hair Entwined, 15 1/4 inches

Wand- Elder, Royal Phoenix Feather, 13 3/4 inches

Wand- Yew, Phoenix feather core, 13 1/4 inches

Wand- Hickory, Hungorian horntail fang wrapped in Ra-Dragon Heartstring, 10 3/4 inches

Wand- Oak, Werewolf Fang, 11 1/2 inches

Wand- Hawthorn, Vampire Blood, 14 1/2 Inches

Wand- Oak, Werewolf Fang wrapped in Royal Pheonix Feather- 14 Inches

Lord Harold James Sirius Charlus Edward Xaiver Potter is Betrothed to one Susanne Amelia Bones they must marry and produce a child in one year or have their magic removed from them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Susan from her seat.


	2. Reactions

_Chapter Two: Reactions_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BETROTHED?" Screamed/asked Susan from her place at the back of the court room.

"Heiress Bones remain seated. Now Lord Potter shall we continue with the procedings?" asked Fudge

"You mean the Veritaserum? sure go ahead and ask me anything be it about Cedrics Death or about the Dementors." said Harry

one of the Aurors administered three drop of veritaserum to Harry before Dumbledore could protest and Minister Fudge questioned him and to the great shock of the Wizengmot Harry had been telling the truth all along with the exception of Neville, Skelington and Susan, who had believed Harry all this time.

"HARRY POTTER!" yelled Dumbledore "DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF THESE PEOPLE COULD BE DEATHEATERS!"

"Professor Dumbledore please remain silent while we try to figure out what to do with the boy, I suppose he will say that he grew up abused and beaten daily before going to Hogwarts" said Umbridge snidly

"Close but they also use me at a personal toy from the age of five to the age of ten but then the beatings got worse and at the age of four they bleach, a muggle toilet cleaner, in my eyes so that I would have a permanet handicap so they could shower my cousin with more gifts, I pity him actually because he doesn't know how to be a Human being." said Harry Emotionlessly.

Umbridge looked sick and Dumbledore had gone deathly pale.

"So in brighter news you are going to release my Godfather and try to capture Pettigrew correct." stated Harry.

"Yes we will do so lord Potter we will announce Lord Blacks freedom tomorrow morning at 9:00 am in the Atrium" said Fudge.

"Can somebody please tell me how and why I have a 'Marriage Contract' with Susan?" asked Harry

"the contract was made by Edgar and James when you two were born since you were around each other nearly 24/7 and I believe that you should have been told by the person who collected you for Hogwarts." said Amelia.

"I had Hagrid collect him and I am sure that I told him to tell Harry everything about his Heritage but not to tell him about any of the curses used by his family" said Dumbledore.

"what curses?" asked Harry

"well the Skrobulous curse for one of them" said Dumbledore

"What's that?" Asked Harry

"a curse that has unknown properties or in other words it hasn't been used" answered Dumbledore

"it removes horcruxes leaving the container unharmed" said a voice from the back of the room.

everyone turned and saw Lewis Croaker head Unspeakable.

"you mother made that when she first came here with Selena Lovegood, the poor lass" said Croaker looking down.

"So when do we have to, ahem, conceive this child?" Asked Harry.

"You conceive the child on your wedding day while taking your vows and you create the child by pouring your magic into each other until you can sense the child without the aid of healers or a wand but feel the presence in your mind." Said Skelington trying to hide his smirk and giggles, but proved to be failing when Susan turned round and punched him in the jaw.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Screamed Susan with a face like a traffic light before Skeligton's father interrupted them.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Charles Stevens.

"I kill you!" yelled a voice from the back of the room which turned out to be Pansey.

A pregnant silence coated the room before Croaker stood up from where he had taken a seat before and said "Harry come over here."

Harry stood up and walked over to Croaker and was about to ask why when Croaker pointed his wand at Harry and Bellowed "Skorobulus!" followed by a jet of neon green light that hit Harry in the chest.

Harry didn't react at first but then he fell backwards as darkness enveloped him.

**A/N: I need help with this so please hand in your suggestions for future chapters and Read and Review so til the next chapter yippy kai yay fiction lovers.**

**I was thinking on calling the process of conceiving Harry's and Susan's child looming.**

**What would you say to a female Harry fic?**


End file.
